


Ladder's Drarry Microfics

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Cake, Blindfolds, Bodyswap, Boys Kissing, Carefree, Cosy And Cute, Delicate Conversations, Falling In Love, Fatherhood, Fifty Words, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Infatuated Draco, M/M, Microfic, Midwinter, Mirror Images, Prayer, Second War with Voldemort, Sexual Experimentation, Shell Cottage (Harry Potter), Smutty Mistletoe, Stargazing, Yule, supportive scorpius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Microfic challenge, prompt:Begin.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	1. Where Does Attraction Begin?

**Author's Note:**

> Microfic challenge, prompt: _Begin._

Where does attraction begin? 

Your first unwilling handshake, a dozen years of distrust heavy in the air? 

Or the first time he saves you, diving forward and taking the Stinging Hex?

Is is drunken laughter and Friday nights at the _Leaky?_

Or perhaps when plush lips first meet your own?


	2. Carefree/Captivated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Carefree._

Harry is _carefree_. 

Harry eats Muggle pizza, straight from the box. Shouts himself hoarse watching Quidditch. 

Harry drinks a little too much Firewhisky. He eats too few vegetables. Snores on the settee, cuddled into Draco’s side. 

Harry is carefree. He’s everything that Draco knows he isn't. 

And Draco is _captivated_.


	3. Body Swop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry get hit with a body swop spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: _Spark._

“ _Mm_. Could get used to this,” Draco said, running his hands across his body. _Harry’s_ body. “Firm abs. Muscles to die for. A little too hairy?”

Harry raised a perfect blond eyebrow. “You’ve never complained before.”

“I’ve never been _you_ before,” Draco replied. 

They kissed. Even in reverse, sparks flew.


	4. Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry won't let Draco come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Denial._

“Don’t come,” Harry demands. 

Harry is buried, balls deep, inside Draco. He holds his beloved still, hands sliding over bony hips. His breath quivers.

“Don’t come,” Harry repeats. 

“ _Please._ ” Draco’s voice hitches, desperate. "It’s all I can think about.” 

Harry’s hand slowly stokes Draco’s cock. “Soon,” Harry coaxes. “Be patient.”


	5. Keeping His Own Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco says a prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Light._

It was Midwinter. All the magical folk of London celebrated joyously on this magical night. 

Not Draco though. He kept his own traditions. He lit a single candle and spoke the incantation. 

“Goddess. May this candle keep Harry safe all the coming year. Let this light always guide him home.”


	6. Mirror Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is Harry's mirror image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Mirror._

Draco is Harry’s mirror image. His reflection. His opposite. 

Each bears scars on their soul and on their body. Each forced to grow up before their time, plunged into War that wasn’t of their making. 

Neither can exist without the other for they are two halves of the same heart.


	7. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are stargazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Luminous._

The stars above Draco glowed, luminous in the inky sky. “That’s the _Trifid_ Nebula,” he murmured, mesmerised, squinting into his telescope. “It’s wondrous.”

Harry held Draco close. Usually he didn’t enjoy stargazing, but with Draco reclined against his chest, magic warming them both, Harry thought he could understand the appeal.


	8. Hogwarts Eighth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a love that is real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Shadows._

There were few places more depressing that Hogwarts in the cold depths of winter. 

Shadows of war were burnt into the very stones of the place. Harry felt lost; _haunted_. 

That was until Draco’s lips met his. Their love was raw. Unexpected. Frightenly real. 

And suddenly, Harry’s life felt brighter.


	9. Obscuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry use a magic spell for sexual experimentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: _Obscure._

“You’re sure?” Harry asked. “If you want to stop, say the safe-word.”

“I will,” Draco replied. “Cast the spell Potter, before we’re old.”

Harry did. “ _Obscuro_.”

Thick blindfolds wrapped around Draco’s face. He had no clue what Harry would do next.

Seconds later Harry’s tickling tongue rasped across his nipple.


	10. A Delicate Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco talks to Scorpius about a proposal he wants to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Delicate._

The time had arrived for a delicate conversation. 

“Scorpius,” Draco said, “it’s about Mr. Potter.”

“Your friend?”

“We’re a little more than that,” Draco answered. “I’d like to ask him to marry me. What do you think?”

Scorpius smiled, overjoyed. 

“And all of us live together? Daddy, I’d love that.”


	11. Cornwall In October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco holiday at Shell Cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Cloudy._

Cornwall in October is chilly beaches. 

It’s seeing your breath as you link hands, walking unsteadily – _laughing_ – through the dunes. 

It’s pints of cloudy Muggle cider as evenings darken. 

Cornwall in October is Shell Cottage. 

It’s breathless first times entwined in patchwork sheets. 

And a future you’d never believed possible.


	12. The Best Part Of Draco and The Best Part Of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry watches his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Harry in winter._

Harry loves winter. 

He and Draco lounge on the settee by the fire with Scorpius, the three of them snugly and warm. Their little boy demands his favourite story and Harry watches while Draco reads it aloud. 

Scorpius is the best part of Draco and the best part of him.


	13. Smutty Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is getting up to some naughty behaviour with mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Mistletoe_

As Draco entered the bedroom his jaw dropped to the floor. 

Harry – entire _prat_ that he was! – had charmed a sprig of mistletoe to his belly. 

He lay back amongst the pillows, naked as the day he was born, a sexy smirk decorating his face

“What?” Harry laughed. “It’s Christmas!”


	14. Why Is Our Teapot Wearing A Hat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about a tea-cosy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Cosy._

“Draco,” Harry asked. “ _Why_ is our teapot wearing a hat?”

“You’re daft,” Draco said. “That’s a tea-cosy. I knitted it myself, with only the smallest bit of Pansy’s help. Can’t have my husband drinking cold tea in the mornings.”

Harry bit back a smile. It felt good to be loved.


	15. Treacle Tart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tell Draco what he misses most about Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: _Nostalgia._

“I miss the puddings most,” Harry said. “Before Hogwarts I never got treats like other kids but I always craved them. I soon got a sweet tooth, love. The _smell_. The _taste_. Just being properly full.”

Draco smiled. He’d get the Elves to bring Harry his favourite Treacle Tart tonight.


	16. Making A Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry blows out the candles on his birthday cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: _Candle._

Harry’s friends sing him Happy Birthday. 

Ron slaps his back. Hermione smiles. Seamus raises a glass. 

The whole room wait for him to blow out his candles. 

Harry closes his eyes. He makes his wish. 

_Love me forever, Draco Malfoy_. 

And somehow Draco knows. He smiles. Their love is eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
